1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of hand tools, and to the particular field of a specialty hand tool that is used to remove a hinge pin from a hinge unit.
2. Discussion of Related Information
As is well known, doors of all kinds are generally mounted using hinges. These hinges have wings that are attached to the door and to the frame on which the door is mounted. A hinge pin, or pintle, connects the two wings in a manner which permits the wings to move with respect to each other. This permits the door to open or close.
Often, a door must be removed from the frame. This may be the case during repair of the door or of the building or to move a large object through the door. A door is removed by first removing the hinge pin from the hinge, and then moving the door away from the frame. However, most hinge pins are held securely in place so they do not inadvertently come out during operation of the door. This is desirable from the standpoint of reliability and operation of the door. However, it may create a problem if the door is to be removed because it may make deliberate removal of the hinge pin difficult.
Heretofore, many workers use screwdrivers or the like to move a hinge pin into a position in which it can be grasped by pliers or the like. Then, the pin is grasped and removed. This is effective, but may endanger the finish of the hinge or the door or the door frame. It also may be cumbersome if the hinge is in a difficult-to-reach location. This may also be a time-consuming operation if the hinge pin is stuck in the hinge.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand tool that can remove a hinge pin from a hinge without endangering the finish of the hinge or of a door associated with the hinge.
Therefore, there is also a need for a hand tool that can quickly and easily remove a hinge pin from a hinge, even in a difficult-to-reach location.
While the hand tool art has several examples of hinge pin removers, none of these known devices is as reliable and as easy to operate as possible. Many of these devices require an element to be forced between the hinge pin and the hinge, which raises the possibility of marring or scratching the finish of the hinge or the door or the door frame. Still others require some sort of hammering to remove the hinge pin. As with the just-discussed devices, hammering may create a hinge or structure-marring possibility. Many of the known hinge pin-removing devices contact structures or elements in addition to the hinge pin. This reduces the force applied to the hinge pin itself and thus reduces the efficiency of the tool.